A Day To Remember
by sasloveshttyd883
Summary: A Race that leads to a Miracle, And this is sure A Miracle Astrid will never forget!
1. In Your Arms

**Chapter 1: In Your Arms**

This story starts after a morning dragon race that all the gang participated in, Hiccup helped his beautiful girlfriend, Astrid win whilst coming 2nd himself, the twins Ruff and Tuff came 3rd and Snotlout and Fishlegs tied last _again_. Hiccup and Astrid rode around on their dragons for a while, celebrating and enjoying the appreciative cheers of the crowd and then they swung around the island and landed in the cove were they sat and talked for the rest of the day. They were talking about the races and mapping, the usual stuff like that.

* * *

They had been peacefully sleeping when Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and looked down to his girlfriend who was snuggled into his chest he nudged her on the leg and she woke up slowly, looked up at him and smiled a tired smile and he whispered "Good afternoon sleeping beauty" he kissed on the forehead and then she leaned forward and softly but sweetly pecked him on the lips. He sat there with his head leaning gently against hers for a little, stuck in his thoughts, then he shrugged her off his chest and stood up, gestured his hands to help her up she stood with a confused and frustrated look on her face then he said in a sweet loving voice "Astrid I love you and there is nothing that can change that, You are the only one that I want to be with." His voice was shaky. He sighed then he started again. "Therefore I want to spend the rest of my life with you… um, sooooo…" he bent over on one knee held her hands near his chest and said "Astrid Hofferson will you be interested in spending the rest of your life with me?" Astrid had already started to cry she nodded her head slowly and he gave her his crooked smile that she loved then he mumbled quietly "Well here goes…" Then he shouted loud enough that the dragons could hear him but not too loud to hurt Astrid's ears "OK." He paused then continued bringing her closer and then he cleared his throat and said with passion "Astrid Hofferson, Will you marry me?"


	2. Will She?

**Chapter 2: Will She?**

She started to cry tears of joy and then jumping around like a five-year-old getting ice-cream, still holding hiccups hands she screamed at the top of her lungs "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" he rose to his feet and she quickly swung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back, just as passionately. Once they parted she whispered softly against his lips "Yes Hiccup Haddock the third I will marry you!" Her light breathing against his top lip was cold and soft, it tickled. They stood for a while just gazing at each other with her hands on his shoulders and his hands slowly rubbing up and down her hips and her behind. He focused his eyes on Toothless and Stormfly who were running straight towards him and Astrid he quickly swung around and _**THUMP **_Toothless ran straight into the tree behind the pair, but both were focused on the huge dark shadow getting up off the ground to notice the big blue figure that had knocked them both on to the ground. Hiccup had been a cushion for Astrid as she collapsed on top of him and he had hit the ground _hard_. Hiccup was too busy seeing if his girlfriend was ok to have realised the position they were in. She jumped off him and just cracked up into a fit of laughter and as Hiccup sat up to ask Astrid if she was ok he looked at with a confused look and mumbled "What the-". Astrid sat up wiping the corner of her eye as if she had been crying and struggled to catch her breath and then "OH T-TOOTH-L-LES A-AND… TH-THEN… ST-STORMF-FLY!" She laughed a little bit more and then she caught her breath and then Hiccup helped her up and just flatly said while waving his arms around in the air "What on earth just happen!" Astrid paused and looked at her fiancé. Took a deep breath and then said in a sarcastic tone "Our own dragons caught us off guard and then pulled a prank" she giggled a little looking over at the dragons. He grabbed her by the hip and pulled her in she looked at him and he said "Let's get back to berk and tell everyone our news. And then you can stay for dinner… or longer" she pressed a kiss against his lips and he then plunged into hers. They parted and she ran over to Stormfly and Shouted "I GUESS WE SHOULD!" She paused climbed into her saddle and got into a racing position then shouted "RACE Y-"She was cut off by a Night Fury's Plasma blast and a gush of wind. Hiccup then shouted back at her "RACE YOU!" Astrid reached into the satchel on the back of the saddle pulled out a piece of chicken gave it to Stormfly leaned down to Stormfly's ear and said "We aren't gonna let them beat us are we!" Stormfly chirped happily and then shot up into to the sky and caught up to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup gave her his crooked smile; she giggled and then flew in front of him and his dragon.


	3. The Big News

**Chapter 4: The Big News**

They were coming so close to Hiccup's house Astrid was sure to win until Hiccup locked Toothless' tail in place and then jumping off of his saddle and then somersaulting into his flying suit, he flew through his bedroom window. Astrid and Stormfly landed next to Toothless around the back of the house, and then Astrid sprinted to the front of the house only to find Hiccup standing in the doorway with his usual lopsided smurk. Astrid punched him in the arm and shouted "CHEATER!" He rubbed him arm and laughed, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in closer and he looked into her innocent blue eyes before he could say anything she kissed him. She broke away quicker than would have wanted, but she needed to catch her breathe from all the events that happen in last couple of minutes. Hiccup poked Astrid's side, leaned in and whispered in her ear "I beat you" he pulled back to look her in the eyes again, and then leaned in and locked his lips on hers, he was surprised when she poked him in the stomach. Astrid felt his tongue tickling her top lip begging for entrance, which she granted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him slither his arms around her waist.

* * *

They were standing there with their lips locked for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds before they heard someone clearing their throat, they both turned to where the sound came from and let go of each other and then Hiccup poked Astrid in the side. "Hey Mum…" Astrid looked over to where Hiccup's Mother stood and out of excitement started dancing and humming in circles happily around Valka. Valka watched her in amazement and laughed, she looked at Hiccup who seemed to be amused at her behavior, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and said " I pro-" he was cut off by Astrid jumping in front of him and covering his mouth with her hand and then half-shouted "Hiccup proposed to me in the cove!" she cleared her throat and then removed her hand from Hiccups mouth and propped it out and showed Valka a silver handmade ring that had the words 'I Love You' imprinted on the front.


End file.
